I Forgot
by HeavynStarGleek101
Summary: "Blaine made his way down the winding path he came to know so well. He was here to visit someone. Someone he used to know so well but keeps forgetting." One-shot.


Blaine made his way down the winding path he came to know so well. He was here to visit someone. Someone he used to know so well but keeps forgetting.

It was a cold fall day. This would be his last visit before the snow came. He wore his long black coat and had a scarf wrapped securely around his neck. He had a single red rose in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other though he wasn't sure why.

He had been coming here for the past 10 years. He was now 65. His hair was grey and thinning. He was beginning to lose his hearing and eyesight and things were getting hard for him. He didn't have anyone to care for him.

He hobbled along until he reached it. He knelt down next to the beautiful stone and touched it like he always did. He stared as if he was willing him to come back to life. He ran his fingers lightly over the front that read_ Kurt Elizabeth Hummel Beloved Husband._

He tried to remember but he just couldn't.

He laid the delicate rose down on the stone and the bottle next to it. It was Kurt's favorite flower. One of the only things he could remember about the man.

He sighed and took in a deep breath and said what he always said, "I miss you Kurt. I really do. Things are getting difficult without you. I hope you're happy up there. Oh, I know you're up there. Have you found your mother yet? Burt? Are you guys a family again? If you did I'm sure they missed you. I do."

He put his head in his hands. "Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

He started shaking his head willing the thought to go away, "T-t-the doctors think I might be developing Alzheimer's. I'm forgetting simple things-Where I put the car keys or my wallet, what day it is, where I parked the car." He knew Kurt would be saying "_Those are common misplacements." _He gave a small smile, "Oh, Kurt. I was at the house when I forgot where I parked the car. It was in the driveway. I checked the bedrooms for it." He crossed his arms.

"I-I'm not just forgetting small things though, Kurt. I'm forgetting you. I don't remember when we got married. What day was it, Kurt? What was the date? I don't remember what you smell like. Your clothes have lost their scent. How did you do your hair? Did you drink coffee in the morning?"

A tear slipped and more followed spilling down his cheeks. "Please tell me. I don't remember. Every time I go to sleep I switch sides because I don't remember which side was mine or yours. I forgot. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I wish I could remember. I don't even remember how you died. I remember you there and then you were gone. But I know you're here every time I come."

He tried wiping away his tears but they wouldn't stop falling. "I don't remember what you liked to do. What was our song Kurt? I forgot how many years we've been married. I forgot your birthday." He started sobbing.

"Kurt, I forgot what you look like. I look at a picture of us from our wedding day every morning but I don't know the man I'm kissing. Who is he? The man in the picture looks different from the man I try to remember. I miss you Kurt. I can't do this alone. I'm forgetting everything. I need you, Kurt! What was your favorite food?"

The tears were streaming down his face. "I need you here, Kurt! I need you to come remind me. I need you to stop this. I need to quit forgetting." He fell back a little. "You can't go away! Where did you go? Please come back." He started sobbing.

Kurt died when he was 55 years old. He has a heart attack. It was October 2nd. Kurt and Blaine's 30th anniversary. What Blaine didn't know was that, that was also todays date. The reason it was all familiar. For the past 10 years he would pick Kurt a flower, come to cemetery with wine, and they would celebrate their anniversary.

Blaine didn't know why he had wine. He didn't remember any of it. He tried so, so hard but he couldn't remember.

He left the wine and flower and stood up. He tried to wipe all of his tears but they wouldn't stop, "I need you, Kurt. I have to go. I love you. I don't remember you but I know I love you."

He made his way back up the winding path willing himself to remember.

He never did.


End file.
